Patch - 2019.12.19
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Toradora! Ending Theme Episode 19 - Holy Night (by Rie Kugimiya & Eri Kitamura). ---- Skins All of the above skins are removed and the compensation for players who own them is given in a form of Skin Ticket with quality equal to the removed skins. The Skin Tickets will be given through the in-game Mailbox after the update. Awakening System The compensation for the cost of activating the awakening page on each hero (2000 Gold per page) will be given in a form of Hero Awakening Compensation Ticket (英雄觉醒补偿券), the numbers of ticket that were given will be equal to the numbers of the awakening page that were activated by you. The ticket can be used to exchange for various rewards such as heroes, skins, consumables, Eternal Battlefield's items...etc in Synthesizing System. Talent The compensation for the talent pages that were removed after the update will be given in a form of 500 gold coins per day with the days that give gold coins equal to the removed pages. *Removed the 2nd effect (rebound effect) of the magical rune - barrier. Leash Range *Optimized the navigation for returning to the spawn location of all monsters, monsters will now correctly return to its spawn location after moving too far away from the spawn location. Monsters *The penalty for experience gained is installed into the game, it will trigger at the players who have their level higher than the average level of their team by 2 levels. The penalty will force you to receive only 33% of the total experience points from any monster killed by you. *Adjusted the healing received when fighting monsters from 12 Health per second to 15 Health per second. *Adjusted the damage dealt when fighting monsters from 30 + Level x 5 to + [Hero Level x 8 magic damage. *Adjusted the healing received when fighting monsters from 12 + Level x 2 Health per second to 12 + Level x 3 Health per second *Reworked as follows: **Total Price & Recipe: 3200 (Black Dragon Whip + Life Crystal + Copper Sword) **Stats: +30 Attack Damage | +45% Attack Speed | +250 Health | +5% Movement Speed **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks deal 15 + of target's maximum Health bonus magic damage on the target (up to 75 damage against non-hero units). *Reworked as follows: **Total Price: 1100 (Stone Axe + Gale Dagger) **Stats: +15 Attack Damage | +15% Attack Speed **''UNIQUE Passive - Mortality: ''Your basic attacks inflict a Grievous Wounds debuff that reduces all healing received by 40% for 3 seconds to the target. *Reworked as follows: **Total Price: 1300 (Copper Sword) **Stats: +25 Attack Damage **''UNIQUE Passive - Exorcism: ''Grants 15% Armor Penetration. *Reworked as follows: **Total Price: 2800 (Gáe Buidhe + Gáe Dearg) **Stats: +45 Attack Damage | +25% Attack Speed **''UNIQUE Passive - Exorcism: ''Grants 30% Armor Penetration. **''UNIQUE Passive - Mortality: ''When you deal damage, inflicts a Grievous Wounds debuff that reduces all healing received by 40% for 3 seconds to the target. *Reworked as follows: **Total Price: 2700 (Gáe Dearg + Copper Sword) **Stats: +55 Attack Damage **''UNIQUE Passive - Exorcism: ''Grants 40% Armor Penetration. *Reworked as follows: **Total Price: 2700 (Magna Carta + Voodoo Staff + Mana Crystal) **Stats: +90 Ability Power | +300 Mana | +10% Cooldown Reduction | +15 Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds **''UNIQUE Passive: ''When participating in the killing of an enemy hero (receiving a Hero Kill or Assist), restores 20% of your maximum Mana. **''UNIQUE Passive - Mortality: ''When you deal damage, inflicts a Grievous Wounds debuff that reduces all healing received by 40% for 3 seconds to the target. *Increased Ability Power from 70 to 80. *Increased Magic Penetration from 10 to 15. *Increased Magic Penetration from 15 to 23. *Increased total cost from 750 to 950. *Increased total cost from 1750 to 1950. ---- Skins *Cthuko's Skin Card - Christmas Love Song Cthuko (圣诞恋歌) is available for sale in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 20th December 2019. *Nyaruko's Skin Card - Christmas Love Song Nyaruko (圣诞恋歌) is available for sale in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 20th December 2019. Packages *Blessing of the Evil God (邪神的祝福) is available between 19th December 2019 at 11.59 AM to 25th December 2019 at 11.59 PM. **Upon unpacking, the Blessing of the Evil God grants all of the following items: ***Skin Card - Christmas Love Song Cthuko x 1 ***Skin Card - Christmas Love Song Nyaruko x 1 ***(Gold Coin) x 10000 *Christmas Stocking is available between 20th December 2019 at 0.01 AM to 2nd January 2020 at 11.59 PM. ---- *Fixed an issue wherein shield value from the talent Vow of the Azure Sky was stacked on you when receiving the healing effects. ---- Talent A Single Guard (一夫当关) *Removed the based 30 Armor and Magic Resist received from this talent. *Increased the percent Armor and Magic Resist received from this talent from 30% to 40%. Guardian Talent - 2nd Type Awakening (灵护 觉醒·二) *Adjusted the Armor and Magic Resist received from 5/10/15 Armor and 3/6/9 Magic Resist to 4/8/12 Armor and 2/4/6 Magic Resist. Lone Wolf (孤狼之魄) *Adjusted the ability as follows: **'Old Effect: '''Deal 8% increased damage to heroes when there are no allied heroes within 900 range nearby. **'New Effect: Deal 2% increased damage to heroes, and deal another 6% increased damage to heroes when there are no allied heroes within 900 range nearby. '''Three Overlapping Waves (三重叠浪) *Adjusted the base value of the bonus damage from 4/8/12 to /3/6/9. *Adjusted the bonus Attack Speed received from 15%~45% to 10%~40%. Slicing Maelstorm (万雷天引) *Adjusted the delay before the lightening lands on the target location from 0.8 seconds to 0.75~0.5 seconds (based on Hero Level). Rend (撕裂) *Adjusted the ratio of the damage from the Bleeding effect from 5 + of the target's missing Health to 5 + of the target's missing Health. Titles 100 Wins: Just A Bluff (虚张声势) 300 Wins: Shirakiin (白鬼化蝶) 1000 Wins: Inu x Boku SS (妖狐×仆SS) 100 Wins：'Knight of Masochist' (抖M骑士姬) 300 Wins：'Sword of the Kingdom' (王国之怀刀) 100 Wins：'Transporter' (搬运工) 300 Wins：'Gan Ceann' 100 Wins：'Chasing the Dream' (追逐梦想) 300 Wins：'Young Saint' (少年圣人) 100 Wins：'The Debt Collector In A Bartender Suit' (酒保催债员) 300 Wins：'The Strongest Man In Ikebukuro' (池袋最强) 100 Wins：'The First Guild Master' (初代会长) 300 Wins：'Fairy Tactician' (妖精军师) 100 Wins：'Witch of Betrayal' (背叛魔女) 300 Wins：'Magus from the Age of the Gods' (神代魔术师) 100 Wins：'Silent Killer' (黑风) 300 Wins：'A Goldy Stays Cute Likes Little Owl' (金色呆萌咕) ---- ----